Sea Slug
__TOC__ Walkthrough |items = *Swamp paste (OR swamp tar, a Pot of flour, and a burning log to cook the mixture, it cannot be cooked on a range) }} See Before The Quest Swamp paste is needed during the quest. To create swamp paste, add a pot of flour to swamp tar, and cook the raw swamp paste over a fire. Swamp tar is scattered on the ground in Lumbridge Swamp, south of Lumbridge Castle. Swamp paste can also be bought from the Port Khazard general store. As an alternative, you can buy swamp paste from the Charter crewmembers for 31 gold each. It can also be purchased on the Grand Exchange. If you don't already have one, you can get a tinderbox from the Lumbridge General Store as a free sample. You can get regular logs from the third floor of the Lumbridge Castle. Also there is a wheat field and mill where a pot spawns. Thus, swamp paste can be made with little effort and at no cost. You only need one swamp paste in the quest. Sea, Her Family Is Missing Talk to Caroline in Witchaven, east of East Ardougne (Easily reachable through close fairy ring B-L-R.) She can be found by the transportation symbol. She tells you her husband, Kent, and son, Kennith, are missing and asks you to go to the Fishing Platform to find out what is going on. She tells you Holgart can take you there. Talk to Holgart, who is walking around near Caroline. *He tells you his ship is in need of repairs and that he needs swamp paste to fix it up. (If you brought some with you, he says, "In fact, unless me nose be mistaken, you've got some in yer pack.") *Give Holgart the swamp paste, and you see a short cutscene of him, patching up his boat. *Talk to him again to travel to the Fishing Platform. Sea Slugness On The Platform *Once you arrive at the platform, notice the odd behaviour of the fishermen, who wobble around in zombie-like trances and speak in broken sentences. If you try to pick up one of the sea slugs on the platform it bites you, dealing 30 life points of damage. *Head west on the platform, and talk with Bailey, the keeper of the Fishing Platform, in the small room. *Bailey tells you about the odd happenings and the hauling up of the sea slugs. *Pick up the broken glass in the hut to the north-east for later use in the quest. Seasick Kent *Head to the north-east corner of the platform, and pick up some of the damp sticks near the ladder. :Now, climb the ladder to the , and you see more zombie-like fishermen. *Head west, past the crane, and go in the room with Kennith and a fisherman. *Talk with Kennith, who is hiding behind some stacked crates. *He tells you that his father, Kent, went to go get help and told Kennith to hide in the room away from the fishermen. *Go down the ladder to the , and head back to the south-east corner of the platform, where Holgart is waiting. :Talk to Holgart about what you have seen. *Ask him to row you off the platform to go look for Kent. *He takes you to a small, deserted island, where you find Kent, all alone. *Talk to Kent. *He tells you about the sea slugs and how they have taken over the minds of the fishermen. He also pulls a sea slug off you. *Ask Holgart to take you back to the platform to see what is actually going on. Sea-ing Off Kennith To Safety *Back at the platform, try to climb up the ladder again. :The slug-controlled fishermen smacks you on the head, for 40 life points of damage, to stop you. *Head over to Bailey in the south-west corner of the platform, and talk to him. :He informs you that the slugs are scared of heat and gives you an unlit torch. with the crane.]] *Use the broken glass on the damp sticks to dry them in the sunlight and make dry sticks. *Choose the dry sticks' Rub-together option to light the torch. *With the lit torch in your inventory, climb up the ladder, go in the room again, and talk to Kennith. :He refuses to leave with you, still scared about the fishermen. *Go outside the house, and kick the badly repaired wall, just north of the door and east of where Kennith is hiding. *Go back in the room, and talk to Kennith. *He tells you he will come out when you figure a way to get him downstairs. *At the crane just outside the room, choose Rotate Crane to pull Kennith to safety, as shown in a cut scene. :Kennith will grab the hook of the crane, and as the crane is lowered, get off safely on the lower floor of the platform. *Talk to Holgart again. He tells you Kennith made it safely back to shore. He ships you back to Witchaven. *Finally, talk to Caroline to finish the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete. Reward *1 Quest point *7175 experience *Access to the Fishing Platform *Oyster pearls Music unlocked *Fruits de Mer *The Mollusc Menace Required for completing Completion of Sea Slug is required for the following: *Hunt for Red Raktuber *The Slug Menace *Ardougne Tasks: **'Medium:' "Fearless Fishing" Trivia *When one finishes this quest, their Adventurer's Log will read, "I may have saved young Kennith from a life as a mindless automation, but the sea slugs are still about. Perhaps I will have a chance to get rid of them some day." *When you are on the island with Kent, Kennith's ball is a reference to Wilson the volleyball in the movie Cast Away. *This quest bears many similarities to the movie The Faculty. *The music track "Fruits de Mer" unlocked during this quest is French for "Sea Food" (but literally means "Fruits of the Sea"). "Fruits de Mer" is pronounced "''Fwee duh Mare" ''in French. *When Kent pulls the Sea Slug off of you, it becomes an item on the ground beneath and not an npc; being a red dot on your mini-map instead of a yellow one. It doesn't move, but will still deal 30 damage if you try to pick it up, (unless you use telekenetic grab, which allows you to pick it up, although it has no use). *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And that was how I rescued Caroline's family from the Sea Slugs." *When this quest was first introduced, it was the first quest in the game to have a Firemaking requirement, and until the Firemaking skill was updated to include other types of logs, it was the only part of the game to have any kind of Firemaking requirement. *Unlike many other quests, the experience reward is obtained before "Quest Complete" is shown, so that a player may level fishing before technically completing the quest. *When this quest was released in 2002, the village of Witchaven did not exist. It was released along with The Slug Menace in 2006. See also *The Slug Menace *Kennith's Concerns es:Sea Slug fi:Sea Slug Category:Quests Category:Sea Slug Category:Witchaven Category:Wikia Game Guides quests